Do I?
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Established Puck/Kurt relationship. Things had been going great Puck thought, until he felt Kurt begin to pull away from him. Now in Glee he's doing the only thing he can think of to get through to Kurt- sing. SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, just this little plot bunny here.

**Warning: **Slash of the Puck/Kurt variety of course

**Summary: **Established Puck/Kurt relationship. Things had been going great Puck thought, until he felt Kurt begin to pull away from him. Now in Glee he's doing the only thing he can think of to get through to Kurt- sing.

**Dedication: **This is for my best friend Emma's Birthday...Happy Birthday, I hope you enjoy it.

**Song: **The song, for those of you who like to listen along as you read, is Do I? By Luke Bryan, it's one of my new favourite songs so I hope you like it as much as I do.

* * *

**DO I?**

_xxx_

Things had been going so great with Kurt since I joined Glee. We'd been together for almost two years before the- not that anyone would have known that- I still don't know how he put up with me when I was being such as ass back then.

Anyway after that first slushie facial I got for joining Glee I realised that the one thing that had kept me from coming out for so long was already happening, so I threw caution to the wind that very same week and sang "Sweet Caroline" to Kurt in front of the whole. It was funny how everyone thought I was singing to Rachael at first, even Rachael herself. Kurt was the only one who truly knew what was going on; his eyes growing wide making him look a little like Bambi, something I'd teased him about on numerous occasions. It wasn't surprising that Kurt had known though, after all, I'd sang that same song for him before. His mouth hung open a little as his brain caught up with the fact that I was coming out but no-one else realised, however, until I was stood in front of Kurt and leant forward to place a kiss on the pale, perfect lips of my boyfriend.

Like I say, since that day things had been going great, or at least I thought they were until I felt Kurt slowly pulling away from me. I had a pretty good idea as to why he was doing it but I wasn't sure and every time I tried to bring it up Kurt just brushed it off as nothing or we ended up having a massive fight over the stupidest things and not speaking for days until I apologised.

So now here I was sat in Glee preparing to do the only thing I knew I could to get through to Kurt- sing. I could see the surprise on people's faces as Mr. Schue announced that I had a song I wanted to perform before calling me up to the front. I smiled as I looked at the group of people I considered friends before I started to strum my guitar. I saw some looks of recognition for the song as I looked around before my gaze locked with the ice-blue of Kurt's.

We neither of us looked away as I began to sing.

_Baby, what are we becoming_  
_It feels just like we're always running_  
_Rollin' through the motions every day_  
_I could lean in to hold you_  
_Or act like I don't even know you_  
_Seems like you could care less either way_  
_What happened to that girl I used to know_  
_I just want us back to the way we were before_

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby_  
_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_  
_Do I have your love, am I still enough_

_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_

For a while Kurt's gaze remained the same as it had for weeks now, guarded and indifferent, a mask for what he was really feeling, before his expression began to soften, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly in a smile.

_Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I?_

_Remember when we didn't have nothin'_  
_But a perfect, simple kind of lovin'_  
_Baby, those sure were the days_  
_There was a time our love ran wild and free_  
_Now I'm second guessing everything I see_

Happiness was once again dancing in his beautiful eyes and I knew that everything was going to be okay.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_

_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_  
_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_  
_Baby, do I_  
_Still give you what you need_  
_Still take your breath away_  
_Light up a spark way down deep_  
_Baby, do I?_

But when I saw those pink lips mouth the words "You do," followed by "I love you," my heart soared.

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_

_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_  
_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_  
_Tell me baby, do I get one more try_  
_Do I?_  
_Baby, do I?_

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments and constructive criticisms are always appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
